The Perfect Present
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: Ciel heard from Lizzie, who heard from Mey-Rin, who heard from Finny, who heard from Bard, who heard from Sebastian himself, that Sebastian had the perfect gift for his young master. And now, Ciel is stressing about finding the perfect present for his new lover. Happy Holidays everyone!


**^.^ Happy Holidays everyone! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoy this little fic I wrote. But my Christmas fics will be coming for a couple days because I **_**love**_** Christmas fanfictions! (And it took me a while to get started) So, sorry to those who don't like them! But I'm writing them!**

** Disclaimer: I own ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Well, beside this crazy plot thing… XD**

It was the perfect Christmas Eve, with the perfect weather, the perfect decorations, meant to be spent with the perfect person. And Ciel had every intention of spending it with Sebastian.

Now… if only he had the perfect present.

He didn't mean he wanted the perfect present addressed to him; he wanted the perfect present for _Sebastian._ He heard from Lizzie, who had heard from Mey-Rin, who had heard from Finny, who had heard from Bard, who had heard from Sebastian himself, that Sebastian had the perfect gift for his young master. And no way could Ciel give Sebastian a lame present on their first Christmas as… like… a _couple._ Especially if Sebastian had got him something _perfect._ So Ciel had arranged with Finny to go out shopping today.

Yeah. Let's see how well that's going to go.

XXX

Throwing himself on his bed, Ciel groaned, trying to rub some feeling back into his numb feet. Three hours of tromping around London with its freezing snow with his idiot gardener looking for the perfect present had come out to naught. As expected. I mean, do _you _know how hard it is to find the perfect present for your demon butler? Didn't think so.

It wasn't as if Ciel had left it to the last minute, he had been trying to find something ever since the beginning of the month. He _had_ gotten something but he couldn't give it to Sebastian if the present his butler got for him was _perfect!_ Because if Sebastian gave Ciel a perfect present and Ciel gave him an inadequate one, Sebastian would stop liking Ciel! And Ciel was _not_ losing Sebastian due to a bad Christmas gift. So he brought in the one person he knew he could count on for advice. Females are supposed to be good at this kind of thing, aren't they?

XXX

"Y-Yes, young master? You called for me?" Mey-Rin's nervous voice entered Ciel's study as her face, mostly covered by her giant glasses peeked around the large wooden door.

"Ah, yes, Mey-Rin, I need to discuss something important with you." The young earl had put a lot of thought into this. He saw no way to explain why he needed the perfect present for Sebastian without indulging to his maid their relationship. But he really needed this to work out magically! What other choice did he have?

The maid squeaked quietly, "Yes, young master? What is it? A-am I in trouble?"

Ciel sighed, "You aren't in trouble, you silly girl. Now come in, I need your opinion on something."

Said 'silly girl' sighed as well, but she sighed in relief. With much less hesitance, she walked in and quietly shut the door behind her with a sharp click.

With a deep breath, Ciel began his planned speech, "As you know, Christmas Day is tomorrow, no? And unfortunately, while I have found gifts for everyone else, I have yet to find an acceptable present for one person. And that person is… Sebastian. I need your help locating perfect present for one such as him." Mey-Rin opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off, "Now… before you ask why, there's something I need to tell you." Here, he averted his eyes, not wanting to see her face when he told her, "Just recently, Sebastian and I have become, what you might call… a… couple. Now, I'm asking you, not as a master, but as a friend, not to tell anyone. If people were to find out about it, I'm not sure what could happen to him."

A long silence ensued, awkward for both involved. When Ciel finally got the courage to look up, he found that, while she was blushing, his romantically-foolish maid was smiling. She crossed over to his desk and took his hands in hers, "Young master, I'm not here to say whether or not this is a good idea. I'm sure you and Mr. Sebastian have discussed this many times. I'm here to help you find a present for your loved one, am I not?" She smiled, and that one smile was almost enough to comfort Ciel, "Come with me, I may have a couple ideas."

XXX

The next day, Ciel woke up rather suddenly and was immediately nervous. He had to give his present to Sebastian today. Mey-Rin had helped him come up with what he thought would be a great gift. He might even go as far as to call it perfect. He just hoped Sebastian liked it.

XXX

"Sebastian, after dinner I want you to meet me outside in the garden."

"My lord, it is rather cold, we wouldn't want you catching a cold on Christmas. Can we not meet in some place inside the manor?"

"I want to meet outside. Or can the 'one hell of a butler' not manage this much?"

"Of course not, young master. Would you like my assistance in putting on something perhaps a little warmer?"

"No, I'll get Mey-Rin to do it."

_Boom!_

"Of course, my lord. Now, if you don't mind terribly, I must go see what that explosion was."

XXX

Ciel sat on his bed, obediently moving his arms as his maid directed. He had to admit, he was more than a little nervous, "Mey-Rin, I'm not sure I want to do this anymore. Go tell Sebastian I'm not feeling well or something."

"But young master!" she cried indignantly, "After we went through all that work last night, you're going to give up? That is not my master; my master never gives up!"

The young boy looked up at her, seeming more vulnerable than he ever had, "But-"

"No." Mey-Rin interrupted, "Don't worry about anything. Mr. Sebastian is going to love it, I promise.

Ciel looked at her suspiciously, "You had better be telling the truth."

"I am." Her voice had seemed so sincere in that moment; Ciel couldn't help but believe her.

The room was dunked in silence as the last few buttons were done up on Ciel's coat. The earl stood and looked at himself in the mirror. He wouldn't say he looked 'nice' because he never looked 'nice'. How Sebastian could love someone who looked like he did was beyond him. Oh well.

"Time to go meet Sebastian."

XXX

Before Ciel even got outside, he was shivering. It wasn't as if he was cold in the December snow, his maid had been sure to wrap him up warmly. But he was a little scared. He took a deep breath before walking out towards the garden, where he soon spotted Sebastian, with his back towards him. He was sure to hide the small, red and green parcel behind his back before sneaking up behind his butler and poked his shoulder, "Um… Sebastian?"

Turning around, Sebastian smiled down at his adorable young master, "Ciel, I was beginning to wonder where you went. Why did you want to meet me outside?"

"I- um… Here." Not wanting to extend the awkward nervousness he was feeling, Ciel thrust the package at his lover and blushed heavily, glaring at the snow-covered ground beside him.

A moment passed between them and nothing happened, nor did either of them move. A quick glance at the other showed Ciel that Sebastian was standing in shock. "What are you doing, Sebastian?" he asked angrily, "Do you not want it?"

The demon shook his head quickly, causing his the pure-white snow to fall off his jet-black hair, "No, I just… I didn't think you'd… you know, get me anything."

"Well, I did, so take it or I'll go back inside."

Hesitantly, Ciel felt Sebastian's hand brush against his own and he shivered as he felt the gift being taken from his hand. He hoped more than anything that Sebastian would like it. He shut his eyes tightly and waited. Moments later and heard a very uncharacteristic squeal, "Ciel, I simply love it! Thank you so much! I could never imagine-"

The demon's excitement was cut off by his master's quiet grumbles, "Oh, shut up, it's not that great."

He felt himself being pulled into a tight hug as Sebastian whispered right next to his ear, "It's perfect. It's perfect because you made it for me." He held out a small black blob out for them both to see, "She's beautiful!" Ciel looked over at it. He and Mey-Rin had stayed up late the previous night making a small black kitten plushy for the cat-obsessed moron. Her tail was a little crooked and one of his feet had been sewn on backwards so they had to take it off and start over and no amount of fake fur could hide Ciel's terrible sewing. Mey-Rin turned out to be quite the remarkable sewer but no matter how many times she tried to help, Ciel couldn't get the hang of it. Her nose was off center and now, while Sebastian was holding it, Ciel noticed about a billion other mistakes it had in it. How could he ever have thought this to be perfect? How could Sebastian think this was perfect? His butler could probably make a better one in a fraction of the time Ciel spent on this thing!

"It's terrible. Never mind. Forget about it." He pulled away, embarrassed. He turned on his heel and had started off back towards the manor hastily when he was pulled back into Sebastian's arms, "But, Ciel, you haven't let me thank you properly." The young boy was spun in a circle and kissed by his butler, slowly and sweetly. Ciel felt sudden warmth spread through his body and he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck to pull them closer. They fell over in the fluffy snow and remained there, though Sebastian made a point to pull Ciel on top of him.

XXX

By the time they both ran inside, they were both wet and cold, though neither of them noticed nor cared much. They ran hand-in-hand, earning them some weird glances from Finny and Bard. Mey-Rin however, cast them a knowing smile, which Ciel returned with no hesitation. He mouthed, "Thank you," to her before dragged back to his room to get changed.

XXX

"You know, Ciel, I never gave you my present. Would you like to receive it?"

"Hm?" Ciel gazed up at Sebastian from his comfortable spot in his bed, "I guess so." His previous nerves returned though he tried not to show it. Now was when he found out if all his effort with his maid had been worth it.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, folded-up piece of paper. As he did so, he spoke, "It's not much, and it will never be able to amount to the present you've given me, but I spent a great deal of time on it. I sincerely hope you like it." He handed the paper off to his young master and glanced away, as if embarrassed. Confused, Ciel took it, unfolded it and read his butler's curly writing:

_If not for you, I wouldn't know_

_What true love really meant._

_I'd never feel this inner peace;_

_I couldn't be content._

_If not for you, I'd never have_

_The pleasures of romance._

_I'd miss the bliss, the craziness,_

_Of love's sweet, silly dance._

_I have to feel your tender touch;_

_I have to hear your voice;_

_No other one could take your place;_

_You're it; I have no choice._

_If not for you, I'd be adrift;_

_I don't know what I'd do;_

_I'd be searching for my other half,_

_Incomplete, if not for you._

"Sebastian…"

"Ciel, I love you more than anything, and no one has ever been able to evoke such emotions in me. All I want is to be by your side, forever and ever. If not for you, I could have spent the rest of eternity, floating from place to place, person to person, and living out my life in ignorance. But you've shown me there's more to life than just hunting and eating. You are, and will forever continue to be, my, as they say, 'perfect other half'." With this finally said, Sebastian allowed himself to look away, and, for everything in the world, he blushed. Never before had he ever needed to say such things. It was an all-new experience for him.

Ciel was shocked. He was totally and completely in utter shock. He thought he should say something but there was nothing to say. Nothing to say after something such as this. Nothing to say other than, "Thank you. It's… perfect."

"Merry Christmas, my dear Ciel."

XXX

The next day, Ciel went out a bought a small wooden frame, with elegantly simple decorations. With the help of his butler, he framed his _very _special poem. To this day, Ciel keeps it by his bedside, and, right before he falls asleep, he reads it, and whispers good-night to his, though not entirely human, perfect lover.

** Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful, wonderful day with your loved ones and everything is perfect! I myself have to say today's been awesome, playing new games with my younger siblings, eating chocolate all day and saving our new game console from some spilt soda… Aha, anyways, I took time to finish this today so I really hope you all like it! It was a lot of fun! So yeah, I have a lot of Christmas ideas so you guys will be getting Christmas fics for a while. ^.^'**

** (Oh, and I **_**so**_** did not write that poem Sebastian gave Ciel… my poems all **_**suck!**_** I found it on . Just so we're clear. XD)**

** Happy Holidays guys! I love you all so much, you're all super important to my life and I don't know what I'd do without you!**


End file.
